


On This Day Off

by Lizlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara just wants to spend his day off with Sawamura, and neither would really have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in my inbox back on Tumblr. I tried my best, really.

“I have one word for you: sing-along!”

His words were cheerful. His gaze, confirming. His smile? Contagious as ever. So much so, that Sawamura Daichi couldn’t help but return it in at least the slightest shadow of its sunbeam.

“Suga? Sing-along?”

Daichi ended up asking though. Was that why Sugawara Koushi invited him out to meet him on this day off?

By the shift in Suga’s actions, Daichi could only assume so.

“Sorry for inviting you out without telling you first,” Suga bowed his head, before looking back up with a smile, “but I was thinking, since it is a day off, we could go to the local karaoke place?”

“Karaoke?” Daichi could only wonder why karaoke, of all choices. Besides, it was a very alone… with the other choice, “That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“Fun for the whole team..?”

“Fun for us,” Daichi answered, easily figuring that even Suga would appreciate a rest from all the practice. Even still, Daichi also had swiftly figured out that Suga’s main goal of the day was such a karaoke trip.

And Daichi wouldn’t mind.

Suga nodded, extending his hand out, “I’m going to make sure you enjoy it!”

Daichi took his hand, and they shook on it, “I’ll be seeing to that first. I mean it.”

Pull down, hands up, high-five, “Let’s go!”

"Yes!"

They were off.

"Daichi, it’s no problem if we stop here for lunch first, right?"

"Of course not," Daichi said, realizing that jogging to meet Suga earlier on top of a small breakfast that was hours ago, came to be the cause of the feeling of hunger. No surprise there.

Daichi recognized this eatery. They had eaten there, together before. A place of sure fire bonding, they shared laughs and, this time, the same plate of a meal.

"We need money for karaoke," Suga chuckled awkwardly, "A big plate to share is cheaper than two separate ones. Sorry. I’ll bring more money next time."

"No, I’ll bring more money next time. It’s fine, Suga," said Daichi, cautiously grabbing the drink Suga insisted on sharing too. Not that it mattered. "Not sick right?"

"You wouldn’t be happy if I was outside sick."

"I wouldn’t, which is why I’m asking."

Suga snatched the drink away from Daichi, sipping out of its straw, before handing it back, “I’d be worried if you were sick too. But, if we are sick, and not telling anyone, then we’ll be sick together, right?”

He grinned as Daichi laughed, drinking a little and taking a bite of the food. Soon, however, a flush went over both of their faces as it really settled in that they were sharing food like this, a drink like this, a _straw_  like this.

“I-I’m going to go get an extra straw.”

“Right! Do that!”

The both of them shifted their gazes away from each other, before Daichi poked the second straw through the lid and they started timing their reaches to not actually smack their forks together.

Honestly, this whole day wasn’t going exactly how Daichi thought it could have gone. It was nothing short of newness, but it was certainly comfortable. Something about the air surrounding them felt wrap, as if a blanket was wrapped around them. It was something enjoyable, something they didn’t not want to let go of. This, they could both be certain of.

“I wonder what songs we should pick. They’re bound to have all the popular ones,” Suga said.

Step, step, step, hands brushed against each other, but they didn’t immediately move them.

“Suga, I’m glad you’re going to keep fighting.”

“Daichi, I’m going to help our team to victory. Let’s both keep fighting.”

Suga then pulled out his phone from his pocket, earbuds coming as well, “Want to prepare for when we get there?”

“Sure.”

Sharing earbuds, Suga turned on a song they both knew, a duet, and they both started singing along, laughing all the more. They were excited to spend the rest of the day singing and just enjoying each other’s company for the rest of the day off.

That sing-along certainly wasn’t a bad idea.

“I’m thinking we’ll do this more often, Suga.”

“You did say you’d bring more money  _next time_ , Daichi, right?”

“Of course. And I mean what I say.”

“I know you do!”


End file.
